Star Wars The Choices We Make Trilogy Part 1: Devastation 1-1
by TheRealImmortalBeloved
Summary: A story I started 16 years ago that, I decided to covert from notebook paper and fully revamp due to gaps in the story. It's the original story-line, extended and unrated with more backstory and character development that was there but not fully fleshed out. It's gonna be a wild ride full of every array of emotion. Unapologetic in how it makes you feel, think, and perceive things.


Star Wars The Choice We Make Trilogy Part 1:

Devastation Unrated Extended Cut

 _A young man in his late teens gets up from his comfortable bed to answer a holo message. In the illumination of the blue screen you can see that he is unshaven. The last time he did shave was four weeks ago. His build was roughly defined and smooth of any battle scars but that would change in due time. Wiping his hazel eyes then yawning and stretching his massive muscular 285-pound figure he spoke, his voice matching the build he carried on his person which, stood at two meters tall. The holo screen chirped warmly encouraging him to answer the message and squinting at the name of the new message he hung his head shaking it then looked back at the screen and pressed the play button._

"What do you want?"

"Hope you're up for some training today, Young one" the voice said in a cheery wakeful tone.

"Not really Master" he groaned then yawned again.

"It is 4:39 am it is time to wake up my Apprentice understand?"

"Can I please go back to sleep, Master?"

"You have exactly _one-half hour_ to reach the Temple _understood?_ Because today, you start training with Tre, young Lucius" the voice said with authority leaning into the view of the holocam. His master was called Tenyo Vahjar, was a four armed blue Twi'lek who stood 1.9 meters tall and the extra appendages were a result of experimentation in the underground laboratories of Coruscant. About two decades ago, he was on a mission to find hidden weapons facilities but what he found instead was _xenogenesis experimenting_ and in his attempt to gather evidence and destroy the lab, he had been ambushed. Subjected to _horrors_ not even he himself would divulge.

"Yes Master Vahjar I will be there"

"And Lucius?"

"Yes Master?"

"Drive safely and may the Force be with you" and the holo screen blinked off while Lucius disrobed, showered and dressed.

Lucius Draken stood at the foot of his bed, white towel wrapped about his waist while another black towel, was voraciously drying his hair. When that towel was finished, he tossed it onto the floor letting his metallic blue hair fall, settling onto his shoulders. Then, he addressed his attire laid out on the bed before him. Casting his other towel off, he pulled on New Republic military grade cargo pants which, were a loose fit in the legs but snug and firm in the waist. Next, he went back to the bathroom pulled out his low energy razor and shaving cream, vilified his face of excess hair leaving a brown squared goatee. I returned to my bed, stepped into my Rancor hide boots, and pulled on my black flex muscle shirt, which was skin tight but moved with me. In the light of the bathroom, his back was semi illuminated and you could see a tattoo that would lead to a _ground-breaking_ significance leading to roads he never knew of.

I pulled on my replica bomber jacket worn by _Carth Onasi_ during the days of the Old Republic. I had an affinity for the Old Republic and its legacy. Something that most people told me I shouldn't have for it would lead to _grave consequences_ , blinding my path as a Jedi. But I didn't care. I _wouldn't_ slip up like the Masters of Old. He was an expert Jedi Knight in the areas of combat and weapons, he was a good match for anyone. If it came down to a fight with _Starkiller_ or _Mace Windu,_ he may fall to their blade. As he traveled the streets of Coruscant towards an air taxi platform, he looked at all the species that passed him. From human to droid and Naboo natives, thinking to himself just how many of them would have potential to be a part of the Jedi Order or the Sith Order. Once seated in the air taxi he looked to his right hip where, his double-bladed lightsaber hung. Normally, a Jedi Knight would start out with a single bladed version but he wanted challenge, so he was granted a double-bladed by his own master who oversaw him build it from the crystal up. _What his master didn't tell him was that the lightsaber, had been withheld since he arrived as an infant. When they found him, a double-bladed lightsaber had been left with him._

Arriving at the Jedi Temple minutes later, he went inside to be greeted by his fellow Jedi. Searching through the Force, he sensed Tre at Arena 78 and took the elevator to the upper floors where he awaited. I exited the elevator and saw Tre standing there, with a half positive smile on his face. He was a red Twi'lek, minus the extra appendages and stood at 2.3 meters tall clad in the standard gray Imperial Engineer uniform. The thing with Tre was he didn't care for any form of the enemy but, if they or it had a uniform, he had his ways of persuasion of getting the uniform styles used. _That's why I liked him so much, because we were the contrast inside the OCD of bland colored robes and tunics within the Temple_.

"And how are we doing today, Knight?" he asked, in his joyful wondrous tone.

"I am quite fine Tre and how are you?" I said, unzipping my jacket feeling the coolness of the area seep around my body.

"I'm ready to bring you up to the next phase of your training"

"Oh, really now? I'm ready" and we entered the arena.

The arena was void white just the regular panel scheme, except for two black perches set opposing each other. I took the first one looking it over as I shrugged off my jacket, tossing it against the wall as the doors slid shut with a seamless hiss.

"Today, we will practice _Mental Saber Training_ " he said, with a wise smirk taking up the other perch.

"So, how does this work with the perches?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked before rushing into it like you always do with _most_ of our exercises"

"Hey now! Not _every_ exercise"

"Alright, place your left hand on the perch if you please" he gestured with his left hand. I did watching as a slimy black goo spider-webbed itself over my hand securing it tight.

"Hey! What's this?"

"New defensive technique for immobilizing Force users. Go ahead try using the Force to free your hand" I did and nothing happened so, I looked at him in surprise chuckling.

"Okay, _I'm impressed_. What does this have to do with my lesson?"

"Simple, activate your lightsaber and throw it into the center of the floor where mine is"

Lifting my right arm up and extending it, the chain coiled about my arm uncoiled and the handle flew into the center, igniting both ends revealing a swirled crimson black/blue duo of humming death.

"Now using only your right hand, guide your blades against my single" Tre said, affixing his right hand to his perch, tossing his teal colored blade towards mine balancing it with his left hand.

"This is gonna be _fun_ right, Master?" I oozed sarcastically which made him laugh.

"The point of the exercise is, that you use your non-dominant hand to control your movements. Like me: I'm using my left hand since it's my non-dominant and you're using your non-dominant hand so, I have the slight advantage since I have been training with this for quite some time" Tre revealed as he readied himself, legs parted slightly grounded to the floor.

 _My saber had formed a bound with me well, the chains and the crystal had bonded with me. I had found two of these crystals on an expedition I underwent awhile ago. I could only free one of the two and to my surprise, I found that the black and blue colors were intertwined together and the crystal itself, was_ _unbreakable_ _which struck me as odd. The lightsaber casing itself came as a present from my master, on my birthday disassembled, of course. For a whole weekend, he had me put into a pitch-black chamber and each day, he dropped half of the lightsaber down a hole to me where they clattered around me. What he neglected to tell me was that, the chains had been left in the chamber to begin with. I was left in the dark with what I thought was a predator but, turned out to be just as puzzled as I was to what it was. Upon my completion, I emerged with my lightsaber fully intact, bonded with the chains, scratched up but they became a part of the lightsaber, forever bonded with me._

"Concentrate, Young One"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, as our blades clashed sparks shot everywhere and Tre was standing across from me calm as air. I was sweating and breathing hard from the fact that I had just developed this technique two months previous. After twenty minutes of clashing, I fell to my knees panting and grunted softly as my saber flew back to my wrist, coiling around my arm while the goo receded letting me go as Tre, holstered his own weapon and spoke.

"You need more practice, young Knight" then departed, black robes sweeping behind him I breathed in a breath of air and sighed gathering myself up to exit Arena 78.

 _I was upset that I hadn't gotten the technique down._ I would practice more I _needed_ to but since I was free and mildly agitated, I went to Arena 6, punched in a coded sequence and a female Quarren voice said " _Now entering Level 32, exercise extreme caution_ " ignoring the warning, I went in. The first thing I encountered were four of Vader's Royal Guard. Clad in cherry red armor and armed with Force pikes standing in line formation upon the Death Star Bridge. Leaping into action, I traded slashes for punches, Force shoves for kicks and in the whole exchange, _blood was the best form of currency_. I traded four left hooks for four kicks grunting as I wheeled around doing a tuck and roll behind them, slicing wide I decapitated them. Coughing and spitting, I looked at my own blood and scoffed confused because I _left_ the safety on which begged the question.

"Who turned the safety off?" I barked aloud.

"A _true_ Knight feeds off the pain he receives" Master Vahjar said over the speakers.

"Son of a _bitch!"_ then the scenery changed to the Jin'ha Homeworld. About a click away, I could make out Jin'ha Warriors, Dark Jedi Knights with Stormtroopers, trading fire with each other. I leapt into the fray, impaling two Dark Jedi, then spun around, kicked a Stormtrooper in the mid-section which sent him sprawling. Then, whirling my twin blades, I picked up his blaster firing six shots at two Jin'ha Snipers and they fell dead. After executing four Dark Jedi by upper swing; slicing one in half from crotch to head, the second by straight stab to the heart, the third by cutting her right leg off and stabbing her right eye, and the fourth went down by a diagonal slash across the chest. I threw my lightsaber like a spear, impaling seven troopers all at once causing immediate death. Now there was a Jin'ha warrior and a Dark Jedi left, so I engaged the Jedi first. Kicking the warrior into a stream, our sabers clashed hard shooting sparks everywhere. I leapt into the air and pulled a short saber out, igniting it and tossed it at the Jin'ha, who was starting to stand up but instead, collapsed with a smoking hole in his head. Landing behind the Sith, I sliced him in half in a left baseball swing as I fell to my knee bleeding but, running on pure adrenaline ready for the next challenge.

Then WHOOSH! I was on a planet where buildings had been laid to waste and the air reeked of smoke, war, and blood. His body had cuts all over, his life force ebbed freely down his body, clothes hung about him torn and tattered. Shedding them, he revealed his semi battered tan and white Jedi robes then five minutes later, Sith Soldiers of the Old Republic and Yuuzhan Vong warriors emerged in two's and three's and the real carnage began. I ignited my twin blades cleaving a soldier's arm off, leaving him screaming in agony but, he fired off three shots. Two of them missing me but, one scoring a direct hit to my lower back that I shrugged off. Reaching behind me, I grabbed him in the Force and hurled him into the building where, the horde of enemies were amassing, hearing his neck snap and break faintly. Parrying blows with an amphistaff and tripping another warrior, I killed them both. Then, running into a nearby building I found, a light repeating blaster and unleashed hell. An hour of fighting later, I took a laser bolt to my left side. Groaning, I mustered my strength into a massive Force wave that, sent about two dozen fighters into a nearby building. Along with the wave's impact, the building collapsed on top of them. _I usually finish my fights but, I decided to call it quits when, my vision became blurred_. I headed for the exit, then staggered out running on fumes I hit my knees _again,_ groaning as they screamed at me.

Limping towards the approaching medical droid, I smiled recognizing it as my own, D-MAS.

He rushed to my side as the sunlight gleamed off of his white and grey armor. His black treads supporting my left side, he examined me with his blue photo receptors shaking his head after finishing his analysis. I'd met on him Thyferra. But what drew me to him, was his sarcasm while treating his patients. While I was there, I faked being sick; coughing and such. He came upon me and spoke sounding like Sinestro as he analyzed me without his eyes.

 _The Past, Thyferra_

 _Years ago_

"So, would you like something for your throat?"

"Yes, I would actually" I coughed.

"Aww I'm sorry but, we're fresh out of bacta juice better luck next time"

"Cute, _real cute_. I know you have some now, let me have it please" I faked cough harder.

"Alright here you go" he said handing me the vial.

"Thank you so much"

"Oops" and dropped the vial onto the floor chuckling lightly.

"That's funny to you?"

"Yes and the fact that I'm a droid and I can't get sick unlike you humans"

"But you forget one thing _robot"_

"What's that, O smart one?"

"You can be _broken"_ I smirked flicking my wrist, his right arm fell off as I used the Force to unscrew the bolts and fastens holding it in place.

"Hey! That's abuse"

"No, not really" another flick of my right wrist, I unbolted his left tread leaving him on the ground half disassembled.

"This isn't funny Jedi sc—"

"Yes, I've just disconnected your vocal command processor now you _listen_ to _me._ I know why you're acting this way. You want out of here? well I'll give you that, what do you say?" I offered, watching him pointing to his neck so I decided to be a smart ass and said "What? I can't hear and I'm fresh out of vocal restoration" he narrowed his receptors at me so I waved my hand and restored his vocal processor.

"Fine, I'll go with you anything than this remedial hell hole"

"Agreed. What's your designation?"

"D-MAS and yours?"

"Lucius"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance"

 _The Present_

"What is the matter with you Lucius?" D-MAS asked, as the crowd of prospective apprentices gathered about.

"I was having fun"

"Well, your definition of fun is rather _disturbing_. Another bad lesson with Tre, I take it?"

"Shut it" I groaned, then I felt two things. One, a new set of footsteps and the voice attached was a girl who knelt by my right side propping it up slightly, causing me to wince and groan more I must've really done it this time.

"What happened to him?"

"God I don't know how he does it: all those _high-level_ exercises oh who am I kidding? He's reckless! No doubt about it" Ten minutes later, we reached his room inside the Temple and lain him down on the bed, groaning at the change of surface. I knelt on his left side and the weirdest thing happened, his left arm jerked and I watched as his lightsaber flew past my head to lay itself on the table.

"Well that's _odd_ " I said, splaying both my hands over his bruised and cut up body.

"What are you doing?" the droid asked me, as I concentrated my hands glowing as I moved them up and down his body for forty minutes. Once he was healed up, he started sleeping soundly.

"I've just healed his body up it's why I'm called a Jedi Healer; I go to those who need healing"

"Oh well that just makes perfect sense it's not like I couldnt've helped him"

"No I didn't mean it like that–"

"It's fine I have rounds to make, you can stay and watch him" the droid said wheeling out of the room, leaving us alone.

I slid into the chair which sat on the left side of the bed, folding my legs in a V right on top of left, propped my head onto my right fist and watched him sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest let me know that he was stable and breathing regularly. Soon after, I passed out watching him sleep. From his quarters, Master Vahjar watched with great passion at the events that unfolded on the security cams. From Lucius leaving the arena, to his quarters in the Temple where he rested upon his bed while, the girl slept in the chair beside the bed. He knew something would happen between them. Regretfully, he _could not_ see when it would happen or, whether it would be for good or bad. His internal gut feeling told him he should stop them before something did happen but, a part of him wanted this train of prophecy to play out. After all, it couldn't be that bad now could it?

 _I awoke to find the scent of pink roses in my face. Wondering if someone had left me pink roses, I looked around slowly. Then I heard that voice again, so I adjusted my eyes upon the nature of the voice._

"Good your awake here drink this" she said to me, the pink rose scent was coming from her. I downed the liquid groaning at the sour lemon taste it left in my mouth but, I felt my body accept the liquid, feeling recharged and rejuvenated. My eyes took in the sight of the girl sitting on my right side.

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled slowly replaying the events of what happened.

"My name is Trixie" she said. Trixie was 5'9, honey eyes, impressive features, sweet, sultry voice, and luscious lips. Her body exuded magnolia and it was very relaxing not to mention intoxicating. I got up and threw on a thin cotton white short-sleeve shirt with my back to her.

"Nice tat"

"Huh? Oh _that._ Yeah, it's supposed to have some kind of _importance_ but, I don't know what"

"You know I've been meaning to ask you" Trixie said, getting up then picking up my saber it flew to my arm coiling around it.

"Ask me what?" I said confused.

"Well since I've been in your quarters I've felt another _presence_ and I can't place it but, I think it's your _lightsaber_ "

"Now that's funny, why would my lightsaber have a _presence_?"

"I don't know you tell me. My feelings tell me that it's either possessed or, just exuding a strong presence in the Force and what's this button here?"

"What button?"

"This one" she said, pointing out a small grey rectangle that almost seemed to be seamlessly invisible to the naked eye but, Trixie spotted it and started to push it.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm curious, aren't you?"

"Alright fine, push it then" and depressing the button, a white smoky mist floated out to be replaced with a girl who was, naked on the floor before us curled into the fetal position.

Both of us helped her up while, I draped my robe to cover her bodice up then turning my attention to Trixie, whose eyes said: "I'm gonna leave you two alone now" as she left my quarters. I gestured for the woman to sit down in the chair while, I headed after Trixie.

"Wait a minute, where you going?"

"I do have things to attend to as, you have a naked brunette in your quarters"

"Well, yes this is true. I would like to continue this conversation later on, if that is permitted by you"

"Sure okay, what time then?"

"How's 8:00 sound?"

"Good to me"

"Alright then, I'll see you at 8" and with that, she walked off but I called out to her once more time.

"Hey! Thanks for healing me"

"No problem" she answered, poking her head around the corner flashing me the peace sign and disappeared.

Going back into my quarters, I found the naked brunette sitting on the end of my bed having fixed the robe upon her person properly. Leaving a V parting down her chest, long curvy legs pursed together tightly showing off the athletic finesse of her lower body, I had to admit I was aroused by the sight of her. I shunted that thought away until, she stood up and I saw her true height of 5'11. Her cookies n cream mid back length hair also looked to shimmer in the light, her upper body was semi masculine but not defined, her chest endowed at least to the size of soccer balls, nipples strained against the satin fabric of the maroon robe. Her face was that of a strong, confident, fierce warrior but now, masked with bewilderment and confusion. Her eyes deepest brown full of intensity, lips semi full perfect for dictating battle strategies or passionate kissing. Skin was clean and clear except for the minor blemishes here and there, nose small and semi pointy, mid high eyebrows, and above average ears.

"Where am I?" she spoke in a frightened stuttering voice.

"Coruscant, the Jedi Temple"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-who are yuh-yuh-yuh-yuh-you?"

"I am Jedi Knight Lucius Draken and you are?" I asked, as she looked around her surroundings.

"Naomi April Maddox, Jedi Knight wuh-wuh-wuh-where's Master vuh-vuh Vandar?"

"Wait a minute, did you say _Master Vandar_?"

"Yes! Where is he? I muh-muh _must_ speak with him"

"Master Vandar is _dead_ and has been for centuries since the time of _Darth Revan_. _You mean to tell me you served with the Jedi Masters of the Old Republic?"_

"What do you mean isn't still the Old Ruh-Ruh Republic?"

"No"

"Then _when_ is it?"

"You better get dressed and we'll go talk to the Grand Master" I helped her find my clothes and she turned her back to me sliding the robe off. Standing nude behind me, I had turned my back to her, offering privacy.

"So, tell me, how did you become trapped in my lightsaber?"

"A Dark Jedi Master put me in there and I intend to hunt him down"

"What makes you so sure this Dark Jedi is still alive?" I asked, peeking over my left shoulder and caught the sight of her buttocks which were juicy and luscious. Followed by her leaning over to the right, fishing up a white tank top. That's when I saw the full rounded globe of her right breast along with her gaze meeting mine, I looked away blushing. Naomi pulled on the warm blue pants, fastening them and approved of how they fit her strong complex.

"It's alright Lucius, wouldn't be the _first time_ some rookie caught a peek of me"

"I am not a _rookie_!" I proclaimed. Turning around to face her and to my shock, she was facing me arms crossed over her bare breasts holding the shirt in her right hand by the bottom.

"Uh huh, I've heard that before" She unfolded her arms, rewarding me with the view of naked bare breasts and taut hard thimble sized nipples.

"It's the truth, I am no _rookie_ "

"Tell me, when did you pass into Knighthood then?" she asked, gathering the shirt up her breasts swaying lightly left to right, as she pulled the top on.

"When I turned 15 because, I started late in the training"

"Why was that?" she continued, pulling the shirt down over her chest and covering her minor six pack abs that made up her semi flat belly.

"Because at an early age, I was dropped off at the Temple steps with only a note that only had my name upon it. Now here I am, being sexually teased by a Knight of the Old Republic"

"Well, there's good news Knight" Naomi spoke, sitting down pulling on the left boot first as she matched my gaze.

"What's that?" I asked, watching her fasten the left boot and pulled on the right boot then fastening it she stood up stomped once and walked up to me. Pulling on my brown robe, fluffing her long hair outward to lay against the robe, Naomi began analyzing me head to toe.

"You passed my _test_ "

"Which was?" I asked, watching her walk past me heading out of my quarters. I followed suit, hooking her right elbow with my left leading her to the right towards the elevators.

"Well, most rookies back in my day and age always tried to catch glimpses of me and as usual, they failed my test" I guided her into the elevator which, automatically sent her reeling at the sight of Zabrak Jedi walking out of the encasement and past us. Her attention was then drawn to the landscape that was Coruscant in mid-afternoon. Once the doors, shut she continued.

"So how did they fail?"

"They would either grope me or, become fully aroused to the point that they would have to excuse themselves"

I snickered and shook my head then said, "How did I pass exactly? Since I _was_ slightly aroused by the sight of you"

"True, but you're so much more different" Naomi replied, turning to face me and spoke more "You haven't been exposed to the opposite sex as much in a _pleasurable_ manner. You've grilled yourself to the Order and to uphold its laws for that, I respect you"

"Well thank you, that means a lot to me"

"Have you ever purposefully _failed_ any rookies?" Naomi looked at me with a smirk.

"One time. But, I felt so bad for him"

"Why?"

"Because he was literally _shaking and stuttering_ when I was in front of him"

"And you were?"

"Fresh out of the shower in a silver silk robe, soaking wet with steam rising off me in wisps, hair wet. But in the whole incident, I maintained a serious look as my robe _molded_ to my body"

"That _is_ harsh" and we both laughed.

"So, what happened to him?"

"The rookie? Well, he ended up reliving himself in front of me which I noticed, by the stain on the front of his tunic pants. But enough of that, I sense there's a great void of memory within you

like you've got repressed memories or something"

"I know. I've tried to get help but no one not even Maser Luke can undo what's been done to me"

"Ah, we're here" I said, as the doors slid apart and at the end of the corridor sat the quad brass doors of the Jedi Council.

"It's so much different since the last time I visited Coruscant because, I met with the Masters on Dantooine"

"Ahh well that makes sense, been a lot of wars and changes since those days"

"I understand"

"One more question"

"Shoot"

"You fresh out the shower wrapped in a towel with me in the room, would I fail or pass?"

"You just wanna see me naked again, don't you?"

"No, well kinda" I chuckled nervously.

"Alright same scenario only this time, I'm fully naked"

"I would fail" and we both chuckled as we entered the Jedi Council chambers.

Luke, Mara, Kyp, Leia, Han, Jacen and Jaina Solo and other various members made up the Jedi Council. I brought Luke and the other members up to speed on what had just transpired. He looked from me to Naomi then, from her back to me, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"That's a very interesting story you've brought to the Council's attention" Luke spoke, concerned then diverted all his attention to Naomi.

"Naomi please, come sit in front of me I wish to explore your mind if you permit me"

"Yes, you may Grand Master"

"Thank you this will help both of us understand the past and present situation we have found ourselves in"

Naomi sat Indian style in front of Luke. He laid his battle worn but semi young hands palm up and she laid hers in his and closing their eyes, Luke explored her mind. He saw flashes of war, betrayal, amusement, but across the emotional spectrum she and him both felt: compassion, love, avarice, hope, willpower, fear, rage, anger, hatred, darkness, and mourning. As the emotions subsided, there was a bright flash in both their minds and a fresh vividly detailed memory surfaced. It was of her and Master Vandar and the Master spoke

"–to him you must seek out and unveil the cause of this dissension by _Beyvox_ you must"

"Yes, Master but what of _Lord Raven_?"

"Stopped he must be. At all costs die, his reign _must"_

"And what of the others he's gathered to his cause?" Naomi asked, rising to her full height standing hands clasp before her emotions wavering slightly at learning new information about the Dark Lord's followers. Master Vandar paced softly then stood before her looking up at her eyes narrowed.

"How _feel_ you, _Jedi Knight_ Maddox?"

"Fine my Master. I will complete my mission but I have to know what about his followers?"

"If saved they cannot be, then eradicate them you must"

"Risk we cannot–" as the memory faded away and both of them looked at each other. Luke briefly glanced at Lucius then, flickered his gaze back to Naomi. She brought her right hand to her mouth while tears ran freely. She pushed herself up and excusing herself, she left the Council chamber.

"Lucius, may I see your lightsaber please?" Luke said, standing up with ease, shrugging his robe off and straightening his attire out. Outstretching my left arm, my saber uncoiled from its perch and, I handed it to him fascinated to see his examination. He explored the whole of the cylinder, then activated one end, swinging it around into a downward slash he activated the second end. Following through then twirling it once again, he deactivated the ends and handed it back to me.

"Dual blades aren't really my style, but still it's a fine weapon" he chuckled, patting my right shoulder with an approving smile.

"I think that I'll take her with me on the next mission into Vong territory" Mara offered off-handedly referring to Naomi.

"Thank you Grand Master"

"You know Mara, that sounds like a plan" and Naomi was to go and begin her training with Mara & Jaina. I bid farewell and went to my quarters.

 _Arena 29_

 _20:00 hours_

On the way to my quarters, I passed Arena 29 and saw Trixie fighting six armored droids. With two Cortosis swords per droid, even her single bladed neon yellow saber wouldn't hold up for long. I lent a hand and fifteen minutes later, the droids were no more. At 8:00 we dueled, both of us on opposing sides of the arena. I dropped to a crouch with my right hand behind my back, I felt my saber uncoil from my back and fall into my grip. I stood up and taking off my robes, leaving on my white tunic shirt and pants, I awaited her attack. Trixie rushed me with her blade but, I caught it with my swirled black & blue. When I thrusted she parried, when she blocked I cut, as I went to slice wide at her torso, she jumped off a wall and spun kicked me in the face, causing me to go down hard on the cold metallic floor. Flipping back, I sliced wide once again at Trixie and, I cut her close on her chest blackening the tear on her clothing. Throwing off her robes, she brought her blade down but, I Force shoved her hard into a wall. Falling to the floor, she spat blood.

"Good job wasn't expecting that" she chuckled, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah well, I'm full of surprises that way" I chuckled and it was cut short. A Force shove of her own accord, slammed me into the durasteel wall and turning out of it, I leaped at her. We traded kicking and punching in between lightsaber strikes. _I had to admit it was a beautiful sight and feeling to get a charge out of a spar with a fellow Jedi but with Trixie it was something more to this duel. I could_ _feel_ _it but couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly_. As I brought my twin blades around in a diagonal slash, she performed a Russian leg sweep and planted her right boot on my chest.  
"I win"

"Not even close!" Then, I brought my right leg up and tripped her, so she fell on top of me knocking the wind out of me temporarily. Regaining my air supply, I saw her curious smile and ignored it by saying:

"Well this is very odd"

"Jedi are forbidden to love" Hearing that, I found myself transfixed by two things: one, my left hand had begun stroking her hair wiping it away from her face and two, the Jedi Code rushed through my head:

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

I felt different somehow being around Trixie I couldn't figure out why then she said:

"What's one kiss gonna hurt?" and instinctively I said, "The Jedi Code" she didn't care about the Code as she leaned in close, eyes flickering from my lips to my gaze, and in her eyes as my left hand cupped her right cheek, I saw myself and my future in her eyes. She kissed my lips so gently, lips brushed against mine curious and unsure. My right hand settled softly upon her left hip, lightly squeezing encouraging her lips to explore mine more and, they did. Then as quickly as they kissed, it was over too soon. For Lucius' master stood at the doorway, disapproving of his pupil's actions. _But little did the_ _three_ _of them know that this singular act of passion would lead to apocalyptic circumstances_.

"Ahem!" Master Vahjar said, clearing his throat and both of us looked up to see his disappointed face.

"Lucius! Explain yourself!" he demanded but stuttering, Lucius could not explain as both of them scrambled to their feet, Vahjar put up a hand freezing any form of explanation then added finishing dismissively, "My quarters five minutes" then departed.

"Bantha fodder! This is your fault Trixie!" he shouted, half embarrassed half confused.

"I'm sorry it just happened!" she pleaded, feeling ashamed and confused as well.

"I gotta go" he grumbled, gathering his things, disgruntled and blinded by what had transpired.

"Please forgive me I didn't mean–" I pleaded then grabbing him, I fused my lips with his again feeling my cool tears run free I felt him become taken aback by my brashness. He broke it off and went to see his master leaving me feeling more humiliated.

 _The Quarters of Master Vahjar_

Arriving at Master Vahjar's quarters, I had little time to think on what had just happened in Arena 29. It was magic, it was wrong, it was right, I enjoyed it! I wanted more no, that's not right, it goes against the Jedi Code. I was molded and shaped into being sterile and stone-faced in the wake of any emotion. I was a Jedi Knight but in her, I guess you could say lapse of judgment. Her kiss said that everything I stood for was right and just, but a little kiss was okay. It wouldn't hurt my standards that I had to live for and in my lapse of judgment, I agreed with her. But the realization of my master standing there snapped me back to reality. I stood in front of his quarters, calming and readying myself for whatever punishment he would dish out to me so I entered.

I found him kneeling in the middle of the floor, in the dark, say for the brightly lit candles in four square formation about him. Meditating with his eyes closed, hands resting upon his knees, he spoke.

"You are aware of the consequences if you choose that path"

"Yes Master"

"Attachment is forbidden"

"I know Master but, _why is attachment forbidden_?"

"Do you remember the Clone Wars?"

"Vaguely from history classes"

"Find Luke, he'll tell you why it's forbidden" so I sought out Master Luke. He told all about his father and how he fell to the Dark Side but, turned good in the end.

"But what about you and Mara?" I asked curious and confused.

"We learned to suppress our feelings for each other but, we know when to express them" Luke explained.

"I guess that makes sense" and after finishing with Master Luke, he went back to his quarters feeling drained both emotionally and physically. Embracing his bed with great vigor though as he was about to fall asleep, his holovid monitor chirped, indicating he received a message.

Groaning in protest, he waved his left hand at the monitor and it opened the video into the image of Trixie.

"Hello" she said with half a smile.

"What do you want?" I pondered, propping my head up on my right hand.

"To apologize for what happened"

"You're forgiven. Too many _emotions_ running high during that moment"

"I know but, I felt something when we kissed didn't you?"

"I did like it was meant to be in a sense"

"Something like that I guess" she said.

"Like we had a connection almost"

"Yes, that's the word!" Trixie said, sitting on the bed brushing her hair right hand stroking it out to the left and then, she laid down and covered up in pink rose tinted blankets.

"Does this mean we're together or, was that a one-time thing?"

"Well I'll let you know when I figure it out, okay? Good night!" Trixie finished with a smile ending the holovid conversation.

During the week their relationship was steady but calm. Then on Saturday, Master Vahjar gave Lucius an unusual assignment. Two female Twi'leks stood on either side of Vahjar as they all stood in the cargo bay. The transport ship that brought them departed with a thundering rumble. The one on the right was red, the one on the left was blue; red had a look of sheer purebred attitude on her pretty face while the blue one, had a sweet kind face filled with ingenuity. Both of them were about the same height but, with different builds. While the blue one was fit and firm, the red one was chubby but otherwise, looked to be in satisfactory shape. Garbed in tunic stylings of various colors, I found out that the red one's name was Lana and the blue one was Jaklyn. On top of this ground-breaking news, I was also to _train both of them for two months_.

"But Master what of my studies and training?"

"Your training is complete but you can study with Lana if you wish"

"Yes, Master I understand" I pledged myself benevolently to his will and so, began a grueling two months of training. Now don't get me wrong I love training new cadets into the Order but it is a chore, when they boast about being able to bring down a whole horde of Sith Warriors by themselves. Introducing them to training exercises against mid seasoned Apprentices, they fail the first wave and well you get the picture.

Heading back to my quarters, I found Naomi practicing with my lightsaber but it was deactivated. I watched her but more importantly, I paid attention to _her movements_ with my dual core blades; they seemed familiar. Not like Darth Maul from which I learned via history class and holofeeds from the past but more like _genetic._

"Naomi, what are you doing with my lightsaber?" Lucius asked Naomi stepping into his quarters.

"Mastering your lightsaber after all, in the Old Republic I was working on double bladed lightsaber mastery before I was abdicated into imprisonment" she answered, as I held out my hand and the lightsaber flew into my grasp. Holding it to my back, the twin chains clinked out hooking themselves round my broad chest and stomach.

"I was wondering about something Naomi"

"Yes?"

"When you and Master Luke explored each other's minds, why did you flee so abruptly?"

"Oh that. Well, it was the sight and remembrance of Master Vandar that sent me out of the Council chamber" she half lied.

"I can sympathize with you. If I ever lost my master, I'd be devastated" I said, shaking my head dismissing my thoughts of futures that will never be written. Then, I heard a knock at my door and turning around I saw Lana and Jaklyn standing there. Introductions were made and together both of us taught as well as studied with the new pupils.

 _Med Bay 29_

 _Inside the Jedi Temple_

The studying part with Lana was pretty easy and today was no exception. In Med Bay 29, we were sitting cross legged on the floor of the quiet med wing, both of us meditating. Ghosts from the past and present walked around us, going about their regular duties to tending the wounded during the Sacking of Coruscant. They saw into the future of things unwritten and both saw a most disturbing scene. It was blurry but, the two could make out a man lying on a table: blood pouring from out of his body the reason unknown, the scene was shaking violently as if an earthquake or mass attack had been underway. As the scene faded away, the last they both heard was a voice yelling "Sis".

"What was that all about?" I gasped, fighting to bring in air.

"I do not know but, it is most troubling" Lana retorted, confused as well.

"Yeah makes no sense to me" I stated, getting up to pace somewhat.

"I'm a psychic and still to see such an odd piece of the future in such a violent fashion, I cannot fathom what it means"

"I know you've been poking around my head" I said, tapping my right temple with a small smile as I stopped, standing before her leaning against the medical table behind me. She looked up at me with a slight blush but, remained in her firm posture.

"I'm sorry it's just I wanted to understand you better is all"

I didn't really like people poking around my head because my thoughts are my own, but as of late with Trixie and Naomi, I was becoming distracted in a way.

"Oh well if you insist" I replied, closing a data pad on a new form of saber combat sitting back down before her, legs crossed hands relaxed upon my knees.

"Just sit and relax" Lana said, calmly scooting closer to me matching my posture then touched her fingertips to my temples.

I jolted as she penetrated my inner most thoughts. Thoughts I didn't even know were there, not to mention a memory that she triggered which, had apparently been repressed for reasons unknown. All I saw was, a woman crouched down holding an infant boy, swabbed in a blanket with the tail end of it hanging loosely. She kissed his forehead smiling remorsefully saying, "My little Lucius I wish only the best for you" then, the woman and infant vanished to be replaced with a trio. The trio was of me, Trixie, and Naomi with me in between them. Each holding a chain and pulling until my body was torn in two. Then the three of us reassembled within the black and white spectrum of the meditation. I watched as the shadow of Naomi went down with an arrow sticking out of her, Trixie was dragged away by an unseen force. I fell to my knees, hands outstretched which turned into fists that pummeled the ground and I vanished.

" _Holy shit_!" I panted, scooting back profuse amounts of sweat pouring from me.

"Tell me about it" she replied, rubbing her temples attempting to soothe away a slow progressing headache.

"I have a mother? I wonder if she's still alive" I panted, wiping the sweat away mind racing to understand this newfound knowledge.

"We shall look in the databanks and try to find her through there" Lana suggested.

"But how? I don't even know what her name is or if she's my real mother or an adoptive one"

"Good point but, we can still run a search for your last name and see what comes up"

"That sounds like a plan" I said with a smile.

"So now I know what's troubling you"

"Yep Trixie, Naomi, & myself"

"A relationship is forbidden but, if you still want it there are pros and cons for it. I see you're at a crossroads with three choices: go back the way you came, go after Trixie, and both their lives hang in the balance as a result" explained Lana.

"As if I didn't have enough on my mind to begin with?"

"Come with me"

 _The Observatory Room_

"I'm just telling you what I see. Here, look at the _Galaxy Map_ " said Lana, hand outstretched.

He looked at the Map as she punched in a set of coordinates on the glowing blue globe. A star system popped up. The coordinates indicated a sector called, the _Briole Star System_. Briole only had one inhabited planet in its system which was, _Quip_.

"Let me guess: there's a man there who can help me?" I chuckled.

"Correction, there's a _woman._ Her name is _Rieff_ but to get to her help you must pass a test of her's and if you're troubled anymore just go to the Briole System" offered Lana. Naomi and Jaklyn's studying was much better than she had expected for Naomi, was a fast learner. Despite

being held captive within his lightsaber, Naomi Maddox fell back into the rhythm that was the Force. I passed Arena 23 during the second month of training and saw, Naomi practicing Mental Saber Training with Jaklyn. Sure, Naomi was a novice but she caught on quickly. Always learning from her first mistakes and, if she did not succeed the first time, she'd do it until she got it right. Watching both of them clash blades with the power of their minds, put their skills up with mine and Tre's. I persevered to master any new lesson taught but as you learn new lessons, the body also learns what limitations truly mean.

 _Enroute to Arena 6_

I went back to my room perched on the edge of my bed rubbing my stubble. I decided to take a shower and shave while, becoming lost in my thoughts about the meditation from earlier with Lana. The startling revelation of my mother, whether she was biological or adoptive she _was my mother_. Then the visions of Trixie and Naomi flooded my mindset, causing me to cut my neck a little bit. I sighed and continued shaving away the rust giving way to the shine and smoothness that lay underneath. As for my hair, I decided to put it in a low set of dreadlocks. Once I had dressed in my traditional Jedi attire, I went for a stroll with a picnic basket unit in hand. Arriving at Trixie's quarters, I knocked softly and awaited her answer.

"Wait a minute" she called from behind the door. A few moments later, her door opened and her presence lit up my day even further. She had done her hair up with braids underneath, leaving it long and fluffy on top of the braids. Clad in cream colored robes, I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Up for some leisure time?" I gestured, dangling the picnic basket before her.

" _Most definitely_ " she agreed, steeping out into the corridor.

 _Arena 6_

They made their way to Arena 6 and stopping short of the door, Lucius punched a code into the keypad on the right hand side. The doors slid apart. Arena 6 was a leisure area for when training and studying finished. It gave them a chance to just mellow out and fraternize with each other. The holo projectors projected, a lush valley expanse as they stepped forward. Flowers, plants, trees, even animals roamed free under supervision, of course.

"It's a place where Padawans and Knights can come and relax" I spoke, clasping my right hand onto Trixie's left shoulder. The twosome looked around and saw the various students of different races conversing with each other. We both found a spot, under a big tree where I laid out the food and drink as she, charmed two blue birds. Halfway to setting down our cups, I stopped and watched her smile as they twittered then, flew away making her squeal lightly. _God, she was amazing was all I could think_. She sat down, leaning against the tree trunk as the birds returned perched on both her index fingers. We talked about each other's studies and about the more pending issue: _us_.

"Did you hear that Naomi was assigned to go with Mara into Yuuzhan Vong territory today?"

"I hope she holds up after all, it's been so long since she's seen combat"

"Me too. I can't _imagine_ being imprisoned within a lightsaber, then wanting to go on assignment right after that" I fed her a piece of orangeberry fruit which, caught her by surprise and she ate it giggling, trying to slurp the juices up quickly.

"That's _so_ good!" She said, tossing her hands up lightly to let the birds fly away. Trixie wiped her mouth politely with a napkin then, began the taste test of foods I brought along accompanied by the various drinks. Trixie's magnolia scent was very strong and intoxicating, I never wanted to get out of it that's how _addictive_ it was. Our lips met and we kissed full and deeply plus, running my hands through her blonde & brown hair was pleasuring enough for me.

" _Wow! That was shockingly intense!"_

"No kidding" I breathed, chuckling partly wanting to withdraw from her wanton odor.

"I need to tell you something"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave on a personal mission tomorrow afternoon" I said, which had completely slipped my mind up until that moment, shit I hadn't even told her about it that's how topsy turvy it's been.

"When will you be back?"

"Month or so" Trixie started to rub her arms, a look of worry shown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Oh yeah that's right I found out what your tattoo means"

"Well is it good or bad?"

"Both" she said grimly, shrugging her shoulders and biting the nails of her right hand distractedly.

"That's reassuring" I chuckled, sensing that it was time to head off. I began packing the picnic basket up. Snapping out of her nail biting she said,

"Let's go back to my quarters where it's all written out"

"Alright" he said, finishing up with the last of the cups and plates.

 _The Quarters of Trixie Benine_

 _Ten minutes later_

Inside of her quarters, he sat the picnic basket on her desk and was overwhelmed by the scent of ginger, not magnolia which was a relief. The newer scent snapped me out of my blissful mood slightly as she spoke.

"I need you to take off your shirt" she asked timidly, blushing softly.

"Sure. You nervous or something?" I chuckled, setting my robes on the back of her desk chair followed by my shirt next.

"Now what? And you are aware that it's mildly cold in here"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I prefer a little cold in my room" She went over to change the climate control to warm and I relaxed slightly.

"Here, lie down on your stomach so you can see it on the mirror"

"Okay" I said, briefly amused by the fact that she had a mirror above her bed while I laid down as she told me. _I could see his tattoo plain as day while I looked from the papers to his back._

 _It was two large hooks with both handles crossed in the center of his back. Two lightsabers the size of a Zippo lighter in "X" formation were laying under the curve of the left hook. It was a beautiful and manly tattoo despite it's dark legacy_.

"What does my tattoo mean?"

"Your tattoo is called Beyvox. Which means, that your family was a part of a very strong Jedi clan which I don't know of. According to the tattoo's origins, every member had a different version of the tattoo"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the twin hooks were standard as you have but, in each corner, – she touched under the hooks and beside the handles finishing by resting her right index finger between the hooks themselves– is a different symbol"

"Symbol like ummm a ranking system?"

"Yes! Exactly"

"Well, what are the ranks?"

"Twin battle axes between the hooks means clan leader, twin daggers; second-in-command, twin shields; ballista, twin wroshyr trees; healer, twin flaming hammers; mechanic, and then there's your _twin lightsabers_ "  
"What about them?"  
"According to the tattoo you have, there's a sword that can only-"  
"Be wielded by the last remaining member of the clan, right? That figures." He spoke, looking out the corner of his eye at the ceiling mirror. I felt the weight of her come off as she mounted my back and spoke more.  
"The way the hook curves is very _odd_ " and without warning, she lightly traced the curve of the with her left index finger, causing me to tense. _I wasn't used to being touched like that.  
"Never been touched like that before" _Lucius said surprised.Trixie picked up on the uneasiness of her action and stopped. _I couldn't believe he flinched at my touch but I wondered…_

What she did next, caught me completely off guard. _She ran her finger down my spine, causing me to shudder._  
"I can't feel my legs!" I said, wiggling under her weight.  
"Oh I'm sorry about that! My deepest apologies!" Trixie said, climbing off of him, tucking her hair back and blushing lightly. _Stupid Trixie, you're getting carried away again. Gotta keep your emotions under better control._ After she had gotten up, I stood to stretch and sit back down, slowly absorbing the revelations she had discovered about my tattoo. _I was part of a clan, but what did my clan do? Surely, they were like the Jedi temple guardians of old. Or, maybe, they were crusaders like Revan. I didn't know anything further just guessing on dreams of what they could be like. But the biggest question in my head was: Were my parents apart of the mysterious Beyvox Clan? Were they even_ _alive?_ _What did they look like? Did they_ _love_ _me? Was Naomi involved with Beyvox?_ Guhhh! Too many questions and no answers.

 _I watched as he stretched and sat back down, the inner turmoil of what I uncovered and revealed to him, driving him slowly mad at not knowing the full scope of what was going on. I felt the same way because I wasn't sure what part in his story I would play either. Would I be the hero, villain, or both in some aspect? I felt the overwhelming wave of need flowing off Lucius in the Force. It startled me because it was so intense and for someone of his stature, he didn't strike me as the type for needing emotions. On instinct, I went to him and embraced him firmly as I could. I felt his shock and gradually, he gripped my body in need. Leaning down, I kissed the top of his blue locks and rubbed his back, shushing his quiet frustrated sorrow._

 _Usually, I keep my emotions under better control but this massive revelation shook my foundation. Trixie must've sensed my confusion and that's why she came over to comfort me. What she did next, left me speechless. Her lips found purchase with mine as she settled into my lap slowly. Coming off the initial kiss, I was unsure of what to do and she nodded with a small smile. I looked from her lips to her eyes, the scent of magnolia oozing off of her, I took purchase of her lips again and she returned the gesture. I gasped as she pressed into me, caressing my hair, and rubbing my back as we traded deep passionate kisses. The endless questions disappeared, my anguish faded, and I felt this kind of eternal peace in our union. It wasn't the urgency of needing her kiss but the blossoming desire we were suppressing since we'd first met. Wait, not my desire, HER desire! Trixie's desire to be with me. I did desire her but not fully like she did. I had to pull myself away from her intoxicating embrace and set her down, taking my respectful two steps back before talking._

 _I glanced at the chronometer which read 22:30pm, Tuesday night._ Chuckling lightly, I pulled on my shirt and Trixie chuckled unsure of what happened.  
"What's wrong? I thought I'd make you feel better"  
"You did in more ways than one" I sniffed, noting that her scent had abated slightly and continued, meeting her gaze.  
"We-no- _you_ need to slow down a little bit" I confessed, finding strength in my tone. _That's how overwhelming her scent was._  
"But I love you so much"  
"I know and I feel the same way _but_ we need to think about the pros and cons of it" I finished, pulling my shirt down and headed for the door.  
"Don't go yet, please Lucius? Stay the night" pleaded Trixie, hugging me from behind and I looked at the ceiling and sighed heavily.  
"I, I, I can't do that. I'm sorry" and leaving her embrace, quarters, and potential breakdown, I went back to my quarters.

Lucius lay in his bed, tossing and turning over broken sleep. Trixie was trying to center herself via the mirror above her bed. If she stared long enough at her reflection, focusing on a positive place or memory, she would drift to sleep soundly. Instead, her thoughts kept replaying what happened hours ago. _Why couldn't he return the gesture of love? I guess he was just overwhelmed by everything that transpired. Was he right though I was coming on too strong for him? I can't put it into words but our first meeting really felt important or something. I never get drawn to someone so quickly but when I healed him, I felt his inner chaos and then his inner turmoil tonight and inexplicably, I've become drawn to him. I know I shouldn't be so, what's the word? Smitten. Yes, smitten with him to the point of wanting him in wanton desire. I am a Jedi healer. Attachment is forbidden but, I pushed for that kiss in the arena so I broke the rules first. Shit, why does everything have to be so complicated?_

A chime came from my door at 2:38am Wednesday morning. Confused and half tired, I got up and answered it. There stood Trixie, pillow in hand looking defiantly innocent.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I couldn't sleep"  
"Welcome to the club" I smirked, taking in her turquoise silk pajamas.  
"Just for today?" She asked, letting her defiance melt away somewhat. _I couldn't figure out what the defiance was from I figured it was from earlier but her eyes said otherwise.  
"_Come on in" I said, moving to the side and gestured her inside. He guided her to the living area and gestured to the couch.  
"You're not _serious?"  
"_Well, I'm trying-"  
"You didn't even hug me after you left"  
"You came onto me _too_ strong, that's why I left"  
" _I'll_ take the bed; _you_ take the couch" She declared, walking past me towards my bedroom but two back steps and I halted her progress.  
"No. _My_ quarters, _my_ rules" I declared, standing my ground while she looked past me to my big inviting bed then to the couch and back again.  
"You won't win this argument Lucius. Look at the facts: we're both tired, can't sleep because we've upset each other non-intentionally, but most _importantly,_ I want my hug" Trixie stated, standing before me in the dimly lit area.

 _I felt her defiance in full force and was actually turned on by it, despite being sleepy. She was right though, I should've given her a hug instead of walking out like I did.  
"_Look, you need to keep whatever it is you do with your scent under better control. I really do care about you and love how you make me feel. Once your scent is unleashed, I _can't_ think straight and that's not good for me. I have a wall up for a reason. I'm not ready to tear it down just yet. Is that fair enough for you?" _I watched him retreat to the doorway of his room and I absorbed every word of his confession. I finally got him to open up! Progress, sweet glorious progress. I can try to keep my aura under better control it's the least I can do.  
"_I'm glad you opened up to me and I will try to do better."  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcomed. Now, which side of the bed you want?" I said with a cheerful smile.  
"I'm usually all over but when I wake up, I end up in the middle. But you're gonna be on the couch so that doesn't matter to you" He grinned brightly and I scoffed at his admission.  
"I can't—"  
"I'm only teasing, you can lay with me." Trixie contained her excitement slightly as she walked into his bedroom and the living area went dark. With his bedroom door shut, she watched as he climbed into bed first; laying on his back with his left hand under his head. I climbed into the right side of the bed and gently brought the covers up to his chest. She laid on her stomach looking at me, with those deep honey eyes. We talked a little bit more and she laid her left arm across my chest. Soon after that, came her head.  
"See you in the morning" She said, yawning and rubbing my chest in a coaxing gesture.  
"Comfy?"  
"Yep"  
"What is it that you really _need_ from me?"  
"Something that not even a _Mark V Droid_ can guarantee"  
"Which is what?"  
"Personal security from you" Then she found my lips in the dark for small purchase and fell asleep shortly after. I laid there pondering on her reveal, taking it to heart and shortly, I followed her suit. At 10:30 the following morning, the two of them awoke. She departed his room to get dressed while he ate a breakfast compromised of a bantha steak, Jawa juice, and scrambled Quor'sav eggs. Fruit was also partaken and then he dressed for the day. Two standard hours after that, Lucius and Lana gathered supplies while Trixie spent her time training with Jaklyn.

 _Arena 2, Jedi Temple_

The arena had been configured to resemble a Vong homeworld. The unforgiving landscape was bleak and tenebrous to the pair of Jedi preparing to train upon it in anticipation of possibility having to visit it one day. _Their skin prickled with goosebumps as they took in their surroundings, fear mingled with dread laced nescience. The nescience of not knowing what the real thing would hold in store for them. Were there chthonic creatures lurking about the very soil of the many Vong homeworlds?  
_ "It's so _dark_ and _cold"_ Trixie observed making badinage with Jaklyn.  
"I know. Now let's begin your training!" Jaklyn replied, igniting her purple lightsaber with enthusiasm. Trixie shook her feelings of dread and unclipping her lightsaber from her belt, ignited her neon yellow blade with a _snap hiss._ Showers of bright purple and neon yellow splashed everywhere as they parried and tested out various styles. From common to unorthodox, the two blades kissed and danced in a blurred whirl of vibrant color. Like exotic dancers, they tantalized and sought out to allure the best method of execution with precision. When 13:45pm rolled around, they stopped, saluted, and deactivated their blades. Beads of sweat shone on their faces and under their respective robes. Jaklyn wore navy blue which was comforting but her matching tunic was sleeveless allowing her full range motion in combat. Trixie's was a simple warm sea green jumpsuit with butter pecan robes. The only thing that matched between them were the brown boots sitting side by side against a weird looking tree.

"Time to levitate" She announced after they regained their regulatory breathing and composure. Jaklyn sat Indian style and pointed to beside her for Trixie to sit. Scooting over a bit, I took up my position beside her.  
"All I have to do is find my focal point and I can do it right?"  
"That's right" She answered, already halfway in the air eyes closed and hands resting on her knees. I took a deep steadying breath, closed my eyes, and let it out slowly. _The first thing I saw was Lucius. I had a hard time levitating in the past due to a minor indiscretion with a fellow Healer. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on Lucius. His smooth and sharp featured face, wearing a kind face. I loved that smile of his and his aura in the Force. I especially loved his lips brushing against mine. His welcoming arms last night, how I could stay in them forever._ I opened my eyes to see that I was the same height as _Jaklyn!_ I shrieked and started to fall.  
"Focus! Focus!" shouted Jaklyn watching my descent and doing _nothing. Why wasn't she doing anything to help me?_ _Oh yeah, fend for myself._ Closing my eyes again, I focused and felt myself rise back up to her height.  
"Whoa, now what?"  
"That's enough for now" Jaklyn smiled and unfolding her legs, descended gradually to the ground while I followed her example. _I felt like I failed the lesson by losing focus._  
"You seemed _distracted,_ anything you wanna share?"  
" _Not really, it was a difficult phase for me and nearly ruined me in the process"_ I half admitted, pushing my semi disheveled hair out of my face.  
"Eventually, you'll have to confront this head-on and it will be up to you on how you handle it"  
"I know and that's what worries me…" 

_Hangar Bay 4, Jedi Temple_

"Don't forget about the crossroads you face" Lana reminded him, using the Force to stack the crates of supplies inside the shuttle. Lana was the type to use the Force in simple tasks versus having the droids do the manual labor.  
"I _know!"_ Lucius strained, holding two heavy crates of tech equipment.  
"Let me-"  
" _NO!_ I need to do this without help from the Force" Lucius countered, placing the crates on the left side of the cargo bay inside his upgraded Lambda-class shuttle, the _Javelin._ The _Javelin_ was red and striped with green down the left side, equipped with basic weaponry, shields, and a _cloaking device._ He got this particular shuttle in a game of Sabacc. Everything about it seemed _too good_ to be true. Lambda-class shuttles were iconic to the Empire so that was one red flag. The second came when he went to a fueling depot and had it filled up for the long journey back to Coruscant. As he was fueling up, the shuttle's transponder codes turned out to be still _active_ as a _prisoner transport!_ After a hasty escape, he went for hyperspace only to find himself adrift for a day because the fuel had run out. Lucky for him and a handful of credits later, he got a tow back to Coruscant. Taking off his regent blue Corellian jacket with black blood stripe down the right side, he wiped his face off sitting down on the nearest crate.

"All systems are operational" came D-MAS' voice from the cockpit.  
"Well, I guess its time" Lana sighed.  
"It would seem so" The two of them embraced and Lana went to lean against the hangar bay door. He turned to go inside and heard someone shout "WAIT A MINUTE!". Turning around to see who had made the loud declaration. It was Trixie who made it. She ran up to me and embraced me tightly as she could, unabashed in her feelings for me. _She was so warm and loving in the Force. Even now, her scent was suffocating but still overwhelmingly intoxicating. I held her to me as long as I could before steeling myself and setting her down. The look of disapproval showing with sorrow to follow etched on her face hit home.  
_ "Don't leave me alone!" She cried softly. _I didn't understand the sorrow since we hadn't been together for that long. Her feelings felt sincere but behind them, I sensed a light feeling of hesitation._  
"I'm sorry Trixie but you have to stay here for your own sake! The mission I'm undertaking is _dangerous_ and I don't know what awaits me. Its better if there's less causalities to worry about then adding to it."  
"No, please! I'll stay out of the way!" She pleaded and as I started to protest, she kissed me hard and for what seemed like an eternity, time _didn't_ move for us. _I felt her cold tears fall onto my left hand._ I broke off the kiss and said with firm finality, "NO."

Feeling utterly defeated at her last-ditch effort, she ran into Lana's outstretched arms. Lana rubbed her back while mouthing "Go" to me and comforted a heartbroken Trixie Benine. Wiping my own tears threatening to escape, I headed for the cockpit.  
"Hey, you forgot your rations!" Jaklyn called from the bottom of the ramp.  
"Load em up!" Lucius called from the cockpit as he went over the pre-flight checklist again.

"Hop in this crate" Jaklyn beckoned Trixie, guiding a two-meter long crate to settle between the three of them. Lana scowled at her counterpart and rolled her eyes.  
"I do _not_ approve of this at all"  
"It's called _true love;_ just don't tell Master Vahjar" Jaklyn lightly mused but her amusement was cut short when Master Vahjar appeared behind her.  
"Tell me _what?"_ came his stern inquisition.  
"That the Briole System is near _Vong_ territory" said Lana, making sure the crate carrying Trixie landed with a semi gentle _thump_ in the shuttle. _Sorry Trixie, hope that didn't hurt!  
_ "Oh, that should be a challenge" Master Vahjar said with deep interest but on the inside, he _knew_ it just might the perfect challenge for his apprentice. The _Javelin's_ ramp went up and its engines roared to life and took off. Vahjar had departed and Jaklyn looked to Lana.  
"Is it _really_ in Vong space?"  
"Yep and you sent a lovesick girl along for the ride. You better hope nothing bad happens to them on his trip."  
" _Hutt slime!_ I really hope Lucius can handle whatever Trixie has going on"  
"Wait, you're telling me that you had help an _unstable_ lovesick girl onto a shuttle heading for _Vong_ space?! Have you lost your fucking senses, Knight? What is wrong with Trixie exactly?"  
"She wouldn't tell me but judging from our training earlier, I think she had a fallout with a previous lover and is having residual effects from it since encountering Lucius" Jaklyn surmised, feeling ashamed for her "true love" act. _Stupid Jaklyn, way to think with your heart and not your head._ Lana placed her hands on Jaklyn's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, their lekku's twitching lightly.  
"I know your heart was in the right place but next time, please try to think before acting ok? For his sake, I really hope what you did doesn't end with _disastrous_ consequences."  
"I hope so too" 

In orbit, D-MAS punched in the coordinates for Briole and we went into hyperspace.

 _Myrkr_

Mara, Leia, Naomi, & Han had setup camp near a Vong workshop that was five clicks away.  
"We're only here to observe and take out any hostiles that attack us" Mara reminded the group.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know but she- Han thumbed at Naomi-"hasn't seen any _real_ action that we know of or the real _reason_ why she was trapped in that lightsaber to begin with" Han finished with a light muscle twitch. _He wasn't particularly fond of tight spaces but a tight jam, those he could handle depending on the situation. How Naomi survived all those years trapped in that claustrophobic compartment baffled him._ A gentle breeze was flowing in the dim night as the fire crackled from Leia poked it with a stick. Naomi's mid back length cookies and cream-colored hair blew softly and quietly in the night.  
"Is there anything you need for the night dear?" Mara said, strawberry hair blowing in her face before she tucked it back.  
"No, I'm good" came Naomi's reply. _Her thoughts were surprisingly quiet despite her ordeal. Her senses on the other hand were on full alert despite giving off a calm demeanor. So many centuries lost and yet the battlefield had barely changed, just the enemy was different she thought leaning against the rock face watching the planet's moon play peek-a-boo with the clouds.  
"_You ever fought in battle before?"  
"Yes I did. On one of the Sith controlled planets near Hapes" They talked some more then Mara left to go sleep since Han and Leia had already fallen asleep earlier. _Her thoughts dwelled on her past honor guard position with Master Vandar and the conversation they'd had days before her untimely imprisonment._

 _Jedi Enclave, Dantooine_

 _3,674 BBY_

"– _to him you must seek out and unveil the cause of this dissension by Beyvox you must"_

" _Yes Master, but what of Lord Raven?"_

" _Stopped he must be. At all costs die, his reign_ _must"_

" _And what of the others he's gathered to his cause?" she asked, rising to her full height standing hands clasp before her emotions wavering slightly at learning new information about the Dark Lord's followers. Master Vandar paced softly then stood before her looking up at her eyes narrowed._

" _How feel you, Jedi Knight Maddox?"_

" _Fine, my Master. I will complete my mission but I have to know, what about his followers?"_

" _If saved they cannot be, then eradicate them you must"_

" _Risk we cannot the clan of Beyvox knowing a spy you are. Jeopardize our knowledge gathering it would and your demise we do not want."  
"I understand Master. I will seek out Raven's second-in-command and see if he'll cooperate"  
"Know his name, you do?"_

" _Yes, it's Trent Draken"  
"Good. Go you should and May The Force Be With You"  
"May the force be with you as well, Master Vandar" _

_The Present  
Myrkr_

 _I came out of my vivid recollection and couldn't believe what I had just remembered. I was going to meet with Trent Draken and I was found by Lucius Draken. Was it possible that Lucius was a distant relative or descendant? He did mirror Trent's demeanor so it_ _might_ _be possible but who's to actually say? It didn't make any sense unless during the massacre they smuggled the children out and raised them in secret across the galaxy. Then when the time was right, began resurfacing via dropping the remnants at present day temples. But would they know about their dark heritage and long to rebuild the Beyvox clan? Or would the remnants not think it was worth the trouble? Although given how powerful these Yuuzhan Vong are made to be, the Beyvox Clan might be a saving grace if they were around now. Another memory bubbled to the surface as well, this one was of Trent._

 _The Past  
3674 BBY, One month later _

_The massacre of Clan Beyvox_

" _RAVEN! Stop this madness now!" Trent Draken said, sliding in front of me to deflect incoming blaster fire by igniting his double bladed black/blue swirled lightsaber. Trent was dark skinned, near 2 meters tall, healthy strong build, close cut black hair, had a British accent, and such natural charisma that you'd fall for him with ease.  
"No, I will not simply let you walk away without paying your dues" Lord Raven chuckled darkly and raising his right cast red Force lightning at a red-haired woman who had leapt in the air towards Raven. She went down screaming and died on impact.  
"BASTARD!" Trent yelled as Raven cackled and turned his attention to him. I had lost my lightsaber earlier and was scrambling to find some weapon on the ground as I deflected blaster fire and Force hurled projectiles in the air.  
"Now for the traitor from Dantooine"  
"Nooooo!"_

" _Gotcha!" I said, bringing a mini blaster to aim at Raven and squeezed off a blast.  
"Porvas forte" Trent said, speaking an incantation before being hit by the red lightning full force, taking the fatal death blow meant for me. He collapsed looking at me with a half-smile and I felt myself being drawn into darkness as his lightsaber hit the ground._

 _The Present  
Myrkr_

 _I sniffled remembering his face as he fell to the ground and silently thanked him for saving my life._ A familiar golden 2-meter-tall figure emerged from the _Falcon_ and made his way towards Naomi. His name was C-3PO.

"Mistress Naomi, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Keep me company and tell me a story"

"Alright. How about the history of what I've witnessed?" Nodding happy to avoid the revelation of her memories, Naomi helped 3PO sit down beside her. She laid the right side of her face on the warmth of his left golden thigh. _Strangely, I felt very comfortable having a droid to keep me company since I used to be a loner and didn't rely on backup or a support system aside from the Jedi Order.  
_ "That'll work for me"  
"Where shall I begin?"  
"The Old Republic if that's okay with you?"  
"It would be my pleasure, Mistress Naomi" and he began his tale of old. During some point, she had fallen asleep whilst he continued.  
"Oh my, what do I do now?" the protocol droid said to himself and searching his memory banks, he found a solution. Taking his left hand, he slowly stroked Naomi's hair gently. The scene was this: _a droid and Jedi sharing a moment of peace in a world of chaos._

 _Hyperspace enroute to the Briole System_

Meanwhile, halfway into Lucius' 12-hour trip, his stomach rumbled so, flipping the ship into autopilot he went in search of food. Coming into the hold area, he found the rations container and said scratching his head, "Wait a minute, I already have rations packed. So, what's in the secondary crate?" Drawing his lightsaber, he approached the other crate with caution. Igniting my blade, I stood over the container poised to stab directly into the covering. As I inched the humming blade closer, the top blew open, knocking me back a few steps.  
"What in the hell?!" I growled as I cut through the lid, leaving two angled halves on the floor and saw what the contents were. Trixie Benine was standing there, hands raised, big smile on her beautiful face, giving me a light shrug.  
"Trixie! What are you doing here? I thought I said no you couldn't come along"  
"Well _yeah_ but, I can't help it! I love you too much plus it was _Jaklyn's_ idea so if anyone is to blame it's her" She confessed, letting her arms fall to her sides acting innocent.

"I'm sure you did your best to _resist_ her idea too huh?" I shot back with sarcasm, rolling my eyes knowing the full scope.  
"You left me in _tears_ what did you think I was gonna do?"  
"Damn it Trixie, I could've _killed_ you! I didn't want you coming along because I don't know what's waiting for me in the Briole system. If something were to happen to me or D-MAS, the ship could send a beacon back to Coruscant alerting them not to come out here. It's bad enough that were near _Vong_ territory, but now you've increased the danger risk by sneaking onboard. I would've kept in touch via holonet and updated you regularly. Now you've my mission more _complicated_ because you didn't wanna be left alone. Do you see how _bad_ it is now?" I said, explaining the entire situation to her with my lightsaber pointing at her.

She visibly slumped and sighed heavily, casting her eyes down to the deck. _Damn it, you're not making me the bad guy in this situation Trixie. You know I'm telling the truth! Just realize that for yourself and us.  
_ "I'm sorry alright? I just have _attachment_ issues when it comes to falling for someone I'm interested in. Though you should've brought me along before just leaving last minute"  
"No, you're too _impulsive_ that's why I didn't tell you when I was leaving exactly. I should've had my Master with me but he told me I need to face the unknown without assistance. I only brought D-MAS along because if something went wrong, he has immediate safeguard protocols to abandon me and return home to warn everyone of what's transpired."

"I am not _that_ impulsive! I know how to care of myself and I would have your six no matter what. Just because I'm deeply in love with you—"  
"How are you deeply in love with me exactly? You know nothing of me or my past and I know a little bit about you" 

"When I healed you the first time, I felt your yearning. You wanted a real challenge and you feel held back and want a sense of purpose besides the Jedi Order. When I examined your tattoo and you were overwhelmed with all those new questions, I felt your turmoil and I wanted to take away all the pain of having to go through this. From our first kiss in the arena to right now, and whatever lies ahead for us, I _am not abandoning you._ You understand that? You don't have to be a loner on your personal quest. Let someone shoulder part of your burden, let me be that shoulder." She said, which had thrown me off balance as I deactivated my lightsaber and let my chains wrap it to my right thigh. _She did have a point and yet, I still felt like I had to do this alone. I also felt that she wasn't telling me the full story about her affection towards me either. I just wasn't sure if I could fully trust her.  
_ "Just no more surprises okay?"

"I'll try my best. Now do you got any spare robes or clothes?" She said steeping out of the crate.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because I need to change and you need to lighten up"  
"Oh I will once all the surprises are said and done" I smirked and shook my head. She walked over to me and French kissed me deeply, interlocking our hands together. I returned the surprise kiss and chuckled as she came off then explored the crates for clothes. Finding the crate she wanted, Trixie began to strip.  
"Whoa! _Whoa!_ Let me get out of here Geez!" I said going to the cockpit, shaking my head. 

Trixie giggled and said to herself "God I love that man" and began changing clothes. Since his clothes were bigger than her own, Trixie tied a tank top in a knot and since his pants were the same but had a drawstring, she tied that as tight as possible too. Adding her belt also helped keep them up. Her dirty clothes and lightsaber sat inside the crate she was in. Shaking her hair out, Trixie wound it up into a loose bun and sighed at her reflection in the paneling. _I look a little better but still hideous I'll be hitting the refresher when we get to our destination or back on Coruscant._ Ten minutes later, I finished my ration and drink looking at D-MAS giving a small laugh. D-MAS stood for: Demetrix Medical Assistance Sentry or D-MAS for short. I met him on Thyferra a while back and ever since then, we've been good friends. Through thick and thin, he never ceased to amaze me. Trixie came into the cockpit wearing my black robes which were too big but she balled up the sleeves to help that. I also noticed how she handled my borrowed clothes as well. _She did look very appealing in them._

"Better?"  
" _Much_ better"  
"Well hello Miss Trixie how did you-" He asked coming out of his flight analysis and was startled to find a stowaway.  
"Long story" both of us said.

"Which I'll fill you in on later" I added with a smile.  
"Ah well then, I bid you both goodnight" and he got up, heading for the cargo hold where he recharged via the built-in charge station for the remainder of the flight.

Trixie slid into the co-pilot's chair and gazed out the viewport.  
"I want 50 kids!" She said suddenly causing me to spew my drink on myself and the console.  
"Where the hell did that come from? I said cleaning my mess up as she laughed at me.  
"That shit _ain't_ funny Trix!" I barked trying to suppress a smile. _I knew she said that to lighten the mood from earlier._  
"Yes, it is! Here, you missed a spot" She took a napkin and dabbed at my nose grinning lightly.  
"Why are you so playful?"  
"Cuz I can when I want and it's better than arguing or trying prove who has the better point"  
"You just—" I started but she leaned in to bite my lower lip, sucking on it gently and turning it into a small kiss.  
"I'm off to bed care to join me?"  
"No, I've gotta change my shirt and fly the ship for a while" Following her back to the cargo hold, I shed my stained one and rummaged for a new one. Pulling that on, Trixie chimed in with new information about my tattoo.  
"I found out what your twin lightsabers mean. The two of them crossed like that mean you're going to be involved in a death match with someone equally powerful I just remembered that" I sighed not wanting to think about that but at least the mystery of my tattoo was solved except for who and how I got it. _Always bad news comes my way. For once, I'd like there to be some good news that brightens my day._ I walked by her bunk and she clasped my hand, thumb caressing the back of my hand.

"I'm just trying to protect you with my unconditional love and affection"  
"I can't let you get too close to me for I fear of what _could_ happen"  
"Is that so bad? Besides, nothing would happen that you're thinking of" She acknowledged, propping herself up, hair falling onto her right shoulder. 

Kneeling by her bunk side, I shook my head at her naivete as we argued some more.  
"Look what happened with Anakin & Padme"  
"That happened cuz he was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force"  
"Love is forbidden in any case and you make it so difficult sometimes"

"But we aren't them and that's something we both know"  
"Still, I don't wanna jeopardize any chance that it _could_ happen"  
"But it won't Lucius. Whatever happens between planetfall and the future is what will happen. You _can't_ control it neither can I that's the beauty of the unknown. I bet even your master told you the same thing at one point or the other. Just let me in a tiny bit, that's all I want for now"  
"Tell me why you get so attached to me. I know there's a story behind that and I wanna know why you act the way you do" _I was caught off guard by what he asked. Jaklyn had even asked me and I haven't told anyone since. I'm still not sure how he'd react to knowing my love nearly_ _killed_ _someone else. So, I opted for the other side of the truth.  
"_I'll tell you why. I'm empathic and extremely sensitive to emotions but I'm fully aware of my circumstances. I give off pheromones that are induced by various things. A food could upset me or a drink could make me happy. Or in this case, when I find someone that appeals to me. I start developing feelings for them and if they reciprocate, the bond grows stronger."  
"So, when I smelled your scent of flowers, that was your bond taking form?"  
"Mmhm that's right. I've had to keep it at bay because I didn't wanna overwhelm you. When I say I love you, I truly mean it though"

I let the gravity of what she said to me sink in. _Trixie had been holding back this whole time and I didn't even know the full scale of it til now. I was so worried about her coming on too strong and being profluent with her love. Here I am being pugnacious about it, god I feel so stupid. I guess I could let her in a tiny bit and see what happens._  
"I'll _try_ and see what happens between us" Trixie put both hands on my face, kissed me, then slapped my cheek lightly.  
"You're making me tired I'm gonna go to sleep"  
"Fine, I'm gonna pilot the ship then"  
"But remember: my bunk is always open if you need me"  
"Yeah, yeah" I chuckled, making my way to the front.  
"Thanks for being honest with me"  
"You're welcome and I look forward to sharing more with you" Trixie responded smiling as she settled in to rest. He flopped into the pilot's seat, switched off the autopilot, and flew the rest of the way.


End file.
